


El fantasma de Dover

by MadameNoir



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dover Ghost like metaphor, Drama & Violence, F/M, M/M, Mary and Joseph deserve a better ending, No Cult Ending/ Demonized Joseph, Past Child Abuse, Post Robert Good Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religion, Romance & Sex, Roseph Centric, Slow Build, and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoir/pseuds/MadameNoir
Summary: "Si entendieras la ironía de querer estar a solas y, cuando al fin consigo tiempo, me pregunto por qué huyo, pero sólo sé decirlo cuando no me ves."





	El fantasma de Dover

 

_«Ahora que tú no me ves, admitiré que un deseo malvado_

_en mis sueños se burlaba de mi torre de control._

_Y era sucio. Y era pecado._

_No puedo asimilar que era yo..._

_... y era yo._

_Puede ser que esté viciado a que te cueste descifrarme._

_Si entendieras la ironía de querer estar a solas_

_y, cuando al fin consigo tiempo, me pregunto por qué huyo,_

_pero sólo sé decirlo cuando no me ves._ _»_

_Fragmento de[Cuando no me ves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dV_fpAJBXcE) [por Love of Lesbian]._

 

 _· ·_  · _·_

 

**_Massachussets, 1994._ **

 

―¡No huyas!; ¡regresa aquí ahora mismo!

La voz furiosa del diácono Emmanuel Christiansen sonó potente, en un eco estruendoso semejante a un rugido. Esta se prologó a una velocidad pasmosa por el bosque Noanet Woodlands, situado al este de Dover.

La noche era densa como un cuenco de tinta, fragmentada por el aún más oscuro ramaje de los árboles. Como una mancha clara en medio de toda aquella espesura, un chiquillo rubio de doce años corría sin mirar atrás mientras sorteaba todo lo que se interponía a su paso.

―¡Juro por Dios que vas a lamentar lo que has hecho, Joseph!

El niño escuchó de nuevo su nombre en boca del diácono. En respuesta, su cuerpo quedó aterido por otro espeluznante escalofrío.

El diácono de Dover, Emmanuel Christiansen, era su padre.

Los gritos de este iban quedado extinguidos por la lejanía. Sin embargo, para Joseph jamás existiría distancia suficiente que lo separase de su padre. Ni siquiera estando en la otra esquina distante y remota del Universo sería distancia suficiente.

Volteó la vista sobre su espalda y se percató de que el resplandor de la linterna que llevaba consigo su padre se hacía cada vez más débil y difuminada como sus gritos. Ahora a Joseph solo le acompañaba el irregular sonido de su respiración y los murmullos extraños del bosque. Aumentó la velocidad: corrió al máximo de sus fuerzas, y lo hizo sin pensar porque no necesitaba hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba funcionando en piloto automático.

Al cabo de unos minutos, aminoró el ritmo y se escondió en uno de los tantos centenarios árboles próximos a él, de tronco arrugado y grueso. No fue hasta entonces cuando Joseph fue consciente de dónde estaba.

Un miedo cerval lo atenazó. Era un temor de desamparo, de incomprensión y, también, de temor a un riesgo físico.

Joseph conocía perfectamente acerca de las historias terroríficas y maldiciones que teñían a Noanet Woodlands. En menos de cuatro centurias, aquel lugar se había convertido en testigo de asesinatos y actos esperpénticos inimaginables.

Por otro lado, las hermanas gemelas de Joseph, Sarah y Annie Christiansen, dos años mayores que él, incentivaron su miedo hacia aquel bosque. Ellas le contaban historias de fantasmas: seres malvados que tenían poderes como atravesar el cuerpo de la gente de lo transparentes que eran y, sobre todo, que podían raptar personas y llevárselas para siempre con ellos.

Consciente de que su padre aún lo estaba buscando, Joseph optó por avanzar y adentrarse aún más. Por el camino resbaló y cayó varias veces contra el suelo embarrado. Él se impulsaba sin descanso después de cada caída. Se levantaba y seguía adelante, sin rumbo, como un fantasma afligido más que deambulaba por aquel bosque.

El miedo fue dejando lugar a un sentimiento de compresión que no conocía como suyo. Dicha sensación aceleraba su corazón, que bombeaba sangre discurriendo presurosa del mismo modo que la savia cuando despierta del letargo invernal y recorre un árbol en primavera.

El hecho de escapar de la furia de un demonio ―su padre― le hacía sentir libre y poderoso como nunca antes. Los fantasmas debían sentirse así, pensó. Por ello, no dejó de mirar hacia adelante, hacia esa pastosa y asfixiante negrura que comenzó a convertirse en amiga y confidente, que lo aparaba en un invisible abrazo.

Siguió avanzando a trompicones entre los árboles, con los troncos golpeando sus hombros. Las ramas arañaban sus brazos, semejantes a garras que intentaban atraparle. El terreno se había hecho más difícil: también tropezaba con raíces desenterradas, troncos y piedras. Joseph se sentía agotado, pero se mantuvo firme gracias a esa nueva sensación de amparo agradable que le ofrecía el bosque.

En una última caída, se le trabó el pie en una raíz demasiado sobresaliente, apenas visible debido a la oscuridad.

Cayó contra el suelo fangoso profiriendo un aullido de dolor y quedó bocarriba de lo que parecía ser un claro del bosque.

―Perdóname, Señor. ―Se oyó murmurar entre los trémulos labios del pequeño Joseph, jadeante y aún tirado en el suelo. Su pecho subía y bajaba convulsamente. Avergonzado de sí mismo, se tapó el rostro con las manos, temblorosas y sucias―. Soy un pecador, perdóname. Te lo ruego.

Aquella súplica en cierto modo lo confortó. Esperaba ser escuchado desde  _Arriba_. Sin embargo, el alivio era parcial.

¿Por qué merecía la misericordia de Dios si Joseph se consideraba un mal hijo, una mala persona? ¿Hasta cuándo debía aceptar la generosidad de Dios a cambio de sus constantes errores?

Joseph llevó sus extraños ojos azules al cielo que lo cubría.

Si había algo que destacaba profundamente en la imagen de Joseph, eso era su mirada. Tenía una pupila más grande que otra. Mientras que su pupila derecha lucía más grande lo normal, cubriendo buena parte del iris, la pupila izquierda era pequeña y diminuta, que dejaba prácticamente a la vista todo el iris. Ambos iris de un azul claro arrebatador.

Joseph Christiansen tenía  _anisocoria_  hereditaria.

Fijó con mayor ahínco la mirada hacia el cielo, quizá para disculparse ante Dios y agradecerle su bondad desde lo más profundo de su corazón, quizá para enfrentarle y demostrarle que jamás sería un buen cristiano, un hijo modelo apreciado por su padre y, sobre todo, una  _persona normal_.

Había transcurrido ni tan siquiera una hora de lo ocurrido. El motivo para que su padre tuviera la agresiva voluntad de perseguirlo de aquella forma.

Y todo por culpa de aquella maldita palabra.

 

**_Maricón._ **

 

Al principio, Joseph desconocía el significado de dicha palabra, pero su padre la pronunciaba de tal forma que le hacía pensar que era el  _monstruo_  más inmundo que se pudiera imaginar.

Si Joseph jugaba a las muñecas o a las cocinitas con sus hermanas, era  _maricón_ ; si lloraba, era  _maricón_ ; si le gustaba bailar en vez de jugar a béisbol, era  _maricón_ ; si le gustaba estar con niñas en vez de niños, también era  _maricón_ ; pero si encima su padre le había pillado besándose con uno de sus compañeros del coro, en la parte trasera de la prístina blancura de la iglesia de Dover, donde este predicaba como diácono, Joseph se había convertido en  _uno de los peores_.

A ojos de su padre, Joseph se sentía un ser monstruoso, asqueroso, demoníaco.

Un ser corrupto.

Una vergüenza a ojos de Dios.

Y, como tal, Joseph debía aceptar las palizas que su padre le proporcionaba como una bendición del mismo modo que lo aceptaban todos esos mártires representados en antiguas pinturas, que servicialmente aceptaban el sufrimiento a modo de ofrenda de su fe ciega hacia Dios.

Su padre no dijo nada cuando pilló a Joseph y a su _amiguito_ besándose inocentemente a escondidas. Emmanuel Christiansen lo apartó severamente de su amigo, que de lo impactados que estaban los dos apenas pudieron reaccionar. Este lo alejó de allí, tirando de Joseph con un ademán, sin antes decirle en voz baja que  _se metiera de una vez en el puto coche_.

Una vez en casa, su padre se había acercado a Joseph con ese aire majestuoso y autoritario que lo destacaba sobre el resto de las personas que conocía. Joseph no pudo hacer otra cosa sino temblar. El diácono lo miró fijamente con sus desafiantes ojos azules y párpados entrecerrados, entre serio y defraudado, con su barbilla siempre en alto que delataba sentimientos de profunda molestia.

Se detuvo ante él en tanto que se deshacía del cinturón que llevaba puesto, a una distancia fría, nada cómoda para ambos, y lo abatió con terribles palabras, letales como cianuro inyectado directamente en vena:

―Voy a hacer que dejes de comportarte como un sucio pecador.

El cinturón se enroscó alrededor del firme puño del diácono como una serpiente.

El primer golpe acertó de pleno en la cara de Joseph y le abrió una importante brecha en la esquina de su ceja derecha, justo donde le había dado la hebilla de metal. Joseph cayó de rodillas al suelo, sangrando, dolorido y asustado. Indefenso e insignificante ante la imponente figura de su padre. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y evitó llorar por todos los medios. Si lo hacía, más duros serían los golpes. Tenía que evitar llorar porque, claro, era de  _maricones_. Y si estaba siendo golpeado era por esa misma razón; porque se había comportado como un  _maricón_  con uno de sus compañeros del coro.

Las gemelas, sus hermanas mayores, se habían acurrucado juntas debajo de la mesa del comedor mientras veían el cinturón golpearle una y otra vez. Rachel Christiansen, su madre, en cambio, estaba detrás de su marido forzándolo sin resultado para que se apartara de Joseph.

El sonido de la violencia llenaba cada resquicio de la casa; los gritos de su madre unidos a los del diácono, los chillidos de las gemelas, y el zumbido y los porrazos del cinturón.

Su padre levantó el cinturón por quinta vez.

Joseph era incapaz de reaccionar; se había bloqueado. Nunca había pensado que podía aguantar una paliza más de su padre. Realmente tenía un trauma con él. Mientras pensaba esto sintió un sexto golpe en la espalda. El efecto era el mismo que el de un latigazo. Dolía horrores. Le había abierto la piel incluso teniendo encima una camisa, y la tenía en carne viva.

Debía levantarse o este lo mataría a golpes. Cuando lo intentó, un séptimo, octavo y noveno golpe se sucedieron sin parar y con la misma potencia. Todos golpearon de nuevo su espalda, que quedó destrozada y sangrante bajo la ahora empapada tela de la camisa.

En su desesperación, en su miedo, su madre había hecho algo. Finalmente ella intervino; se puso recta, estiró los brazos para cubrir a Joseph y se mantuvo firme.

―¡Para! ¡Para, Emmanuel, te lo suplico! ¡Lo vas a matar! ―gritó ella.

Todo había transcurrido en un milisegundo, pero en su mente Joseph aún podía ver perfectamente la ira medio consciente de su padre, la expresión de horror de su madre y el arco perfecto del cinturón a punto de tocarla.

Joseph tuvo la rapidez justa como para empujar a su madre hacia un lado y tirarla al suelo.

Rápidamente giró sobre sí mismo y consiguió parar el décimo golpe. Asió el cinturón con fuerza y miró a los ojos a su padre mientras se incorporaba.

―Se acabaron los golpes ―balbuceó Joseph, para sorpresa de su progenitor.

La habitación había quedado de pronto en silencio. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su herida en la ceja derecha, bajando veloz, en finos hilos, por su rostro y empapó el cuello de la camisa. Salpicó también alrededor de sus pies.

En los ojos de su padre volvió a mostrarse una vez más el miedo que sentía.

La mirada de Emmanuel Christiansen estaba cargada de ira acumulada, de rabia imparable. Era aún peor que la suya.

―¿Cómo te atreves? Te daré una paliza que no la olvidarás en la vida, Joseph.

Joseph no recordaba muy bien lo que ocurrió después. Por su cabeza pasó la imagen de su vecino apartándolo de su furioso padre y luego le quitó el cinturón de las manos para evitar que lo azotara con otra lluvia de cintarazos.

Joseph reaccionó huyendo de casa.

Tirado aún en el claro del bosque, todavía sentía los achaques dolorosos de su cuerpo magullado. Al menos, ya no brotaba sangre de su herida en la ceja. En vez de eso, era el sudor lo que le corría por toda la cara. Sin embargo, todavía tenía las manos y el rostro ensangrentados. La espalda le ardía también, pero no sabía si seguía sangrando aún por esa zona o no.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan fuerte, sin embargo. Por primera vez, Joseph había hecho frente a su progenitor.

Se sentía tan…,  _tan_   _jodidamente_   _libre_.

De pronto, un aullido esgrimido casi como un gruñido amenazador lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Este había sonado próximo. Y tan pronto como el aullido se perdió en medio de algún punto del bosque, comenzó a llover, convirtiéndolo todo en una húmeda sauna primaveral.

Pernoctó enseguida que algo había cambiado en el bosque: se acrecentó el número de nubes truculentas, que no poco tardaron en cubrir lentamente el brillo blanquecino de una insípida, poco llamativa, luna menguante, y todo oscureció en una negrura casi completa.

El mundo de Joseph quedó inmerso en penumbras.

Tomó aliento durante varios minutos.

De pronto, sus labios revelaron una leve sonrisa. Se levantó quedando de rodillas y, semejante a una fiera desatada e indomable tras ser liberada de su jaula, Joseph gritó dejando escapar su voz y entregándola al silencio tan denso como el plomo que se cernía sobre él.

No sentía miedo.

¿Qué miedo puede tener Joseph de ese lugar maldito cuando era su hogar un auténtico infierno?

Entonces se levantó de súbito del suelo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con rabia, ira y odio, mucho odio.

Deseaba que los seres malditos de aquel bosque lo oyeran y se asustaran hasta el punto de temerle. Porque él, Joseph, se había hecho con toda aquella oscuridad, con cada árbol, con cada raíz y brizna de lluvia.

Fue entonces cuando el bosque se convirtió en puro reflejo de sí mismo, de su dolor.

Aquel lugar era suyo y de nadie más.

 

 

**_· ·_ † · _·_**

 

 

Eran las siete y media cuando Joseph se despertó de golpe en su despacho, sobresaltado, con el cuerpo prácticamente descansando sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

La realidad lo golpeó con claridad.

Todavía escuchaba sus gritos en el sueño, en algún punto recóndito del bosque de Dover. Era extraño, pero era capaz de escuchar aún su voz de niño gritando, y que parecía estar llegando desde muy lejos, resurgiendo de entre los rescoldos de su memoria. De soñar lo vivido de pequeño, de sentirlo como lo sintió en cada momento, floreció de nuevo puntadas de pena añeja, que sintió hacía tantos años y que ahora parecía reciente.

Lentamente se desvaneció con un bostezo, y se forzó a levantar la cabeza de donde quiera que la tuviese apoyada entre todo lo que tenía sobre el escritorio, frotándose el rostro con las manos. Se encontraba en su despacho de Maple Bay, una apacible y pequeña ciudad costera dentro del condado de Norfolk. Desempeñaba la labor de ministro de la juventud cristiana ―o catequista, como dirían los europeos católicos― desde hacía más de diez años tras marcharse de casa y buscarse la vida lejos de las brutales palizas que le propinaba su padre.

Era hora de levantarse, dejar todos los recuerdos y comenzar un nuevo día. Había muchas cosas que hacer esa mañana. A veces, como aquel día, Joseph también tenía que ejercer las labores de predicador en la congregación de Maple Bay.

El viejo diácono de Maple Bay, el pastor Nick, estaba demasiado mayor y sufría los típicos problemas de la vejez. Este había comenzado a delegarle buena parte de los oficios y misas, vaticinando que Joseph era el candidato potencial para convertirse en el futuro diácono de Maple Bay.

Joseph se recompuso en su asiento y, nada más lo hubo hecho, sintió los achaques de la edad convertidos en un terrible dolor de espalda y cervicales. Pronto cumpliría treinta y siete años y su cuerpo no estaba por la labor de dormir como un chiquillo universitario; rodeado de sus propios papeleos y libros. Había dedicado la noche anterior a trabajar con las cuentas de la iglesia. Esta otra de las tantas tareas que le había asignado el pastor Nick desde hacía años atrás.

Se levantó y se deshizo del polo rosado que llevaba puesto, quedando la piel de su pecho expuesta al frío de la mañana.

Estaba cansado y se sentía deprimido. Ni siquiera la alegre decoración hawaiana logró animarlo. Tampoco le sonsacó una sonrisa el cartel violáceo que habían decidido colocar los chicos de la congregación en su despacho para decorarlo tras una fiesta, y en el que se podía leer la frase «Jesus is  _calming_ », trazada con letras apuradas y mal hechas. La última palabra había sido corregida por un anterior y vistoso «cuming».

Joseph Christiansen suspiró hondo como vía para canalizar su estado de ánimo agitado. Evitó no pensar en nada, así que se dirigió a un armario y sacó el hábito religioso; una sotana negra como la boca de un lobo. Aquel hábito le hacía sentirse el peor de los hombres. Abotonó muy despacio uno por uno los botones, pequeños y redondos, de aquella vestimenta negra, en donde sólo destacaba la tira blanca de su alzacuello apretando incómoda contra su garganta cual ahorcado pendiendo de su soga.

Vestirse con la sotana de diácono era como ponerse un terrible peso encima; una vestimenta que le hacía recordar terriblemente a su padre.

Sin embargo, Joseph no quería esto para él. Si se paraba en algún espejo, sabía que su imagen no distaba mucho de la de su progenitor.

Pensar así lo horrorizaba.

Convertirse en el futuro diácono de Maple Bay era, por ende, convertirse en lo que había sido su padre en su iglesia de la región de Dover.

Y, si Joseph hacía todo esto, si se mantenía aquí, era básicamente porque no podía hacer frenar su propio futuro.

Tenía que mantenerse ahí porque tenía una familia. Una mujer. Cuatro hijos. Una comunidad dependía de él, sobre todo los más jóvenes.

Tenía que mantener aquello como un tesoro. Porque… era lo más importante, ¿cierto?

En toda aquella ecuación de perfección, de labor incansable, lo que pudiera pensar o desear el propio Joseph no importaba. No podía abandonar todo lo que hasta ahora había construido.

No iba a abandonar a su mujer.

No iba a abandonar a sus hijos.

No iba a abandonar su fe en Dios.

Lo que él desease o quisiera estaba en un muy segundo plano.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer él sino esto? Joseph no sabía hacer otra cosa. Quería dedicar su vida a Dios, a su familia y a la comunidad, de eso estaba seguro, pero para sus adentros seguía aleteando moribundo un hálito de temor y angustia que imploraba por huir lejos. Muy lejos. A un lugar donde los pensamientos y deseos de Joseph, es decir, su propia existencia tuviera algún valor.

Debajo del sobrio hábito se puso unos pantalones negros de vestir, de corte de pinza, descartando los pantalones caquis que había estado llevando puestos. Hizo una leve mueca en tanto que arqueaba levemente una esquina de la boca con disgusto. Bajo el hábito, tinta negra plasmada en formas se adhería a su piel: era una serie de tatuajes grabada a su piel blanca como un intento para ocultar algunas de sus cicatrices, producidas por las palizas constantes de su padre. Asimismo, estos tatuajes se situaban de manera estratégica para no ser vistos una vez se los cubriera con capas de ropa. Obviamente, su padre era listo y lo golpeó en zonas que no quedasen a la vista.

La única cicatriz visible de su pasado se apreciaba en su ceja izquierda. Un fino y pequeño hilo blanquecino la atravesaba muy próximo a la esquina. Justamente donde despuntaba el arco de la ceja. De lejos pasaba totalmente desapercibida. Sólo había que fijarse bien para darse cuenta de que esa cicatriz existía.

Todos estos tatuajes eran creación suya.

Los había dibujado él mismo… salvo uno.

De entre todos, uno de ellos no lo había realizado él: un ancla de estilo sencillo y muy estilizado situado en su brazo izquierdo. Intentó no pensar en ello.

El tatuaje no trajo consigo buenos recuerdos. Sinceramente, Joseph deseaba poder arrancarse con las propias uñas aquel trozo de piel tatuada. Sentir que esa ancla seguía ahí le hacía revolverse por dentro con sentimientos entreverados de furia y miseria; soledad e incomprensión.

Una vez se hubo vestido, salió de su despacho y marchó rumbo a la nave de la iglesia, con solo bajar un tramo de escaleras y caminar por un pequeño pasillo. Ya en la nave, Joseph saludó con un breve ademán de cabeza a varios de los feligreses que ya esperaban en los bancos. Y todo con una sonrisa radiante y encantadora de las suyas.

Saludó especialmente a aquellos miembros de la comunidad más importantes. Aquellos quienes dirigían junto al pastor Nick la comunidad cristiana evangélica de Maple Bay. Se había ganado el respeto y la confianza de todos ellos. Pero, en el fondo, Joseph los odiaba profundamente. Odiaba a esos monstruos de tintes aburguesados; de postura autoritaria, con barbilla en alto, que miraban al resto con altivez como si el poder y el dinero los acercara más a Dios frente al resto de creyentes de raíces humildes.

Estas personas no eran devotas a gusto de Joseph. No estaban movidas realmente por buenos sentimientos, sino más que nada por deber. Imagen y superficie perfectas. De resto, en su interior, no eran sino suciedad, óxido y podredumbre. Todos estos miembros vestían en un sobrio y riguroso negro, elegantes, y de rostro insondable.

Joseph se percató que entre ellos estaba sentada su bella y elegante esposa, Mary Christiansen, cuya elocuente y perspicaz mirada, la que tanto la caracterizaba, estaba clavada fijamente en él y le hablaba sin dificultad, sin palabras, con aquel enorme par de ojos castaños, claros y concisos, como espejos, capaces de desentrañar cada uno de sus secretos, mentiras… y engaños.

Joseph sabía que el cariño que Mary sentía por él se había convertido ahora en algo oscuro y despreciable. Mary lo odiaba, pero ella odiaba más aún a toda esa gente. Joseph sabía perfectamente lo mucho que ella detestaba que se llevase bien con toda la congregación, que les siguiera el juego de la hipocresía en lugar de soltarles todo lo que pensaba a la cara.

Mary desvió su mirada, atendiendo las demandas cariñosas de sus gemelos de cinco años sentados a su lado. Un niño y una niña. Christian y Christie. Y, junto a ellos, su primogénito de ocho años, Chris. Mary cargaba, además, con una niña de casi dos años a la que llamaron Crish. Aquel juego de nombres para sus hijos, una de las pocas cosas en las que tanto Mary como él habían estado de acuerdo; había sido sino un juego pernicioso entre ellos, casi provocador. Poner a sus hijos nombres derivados del nombre de "Cristo", añadiendo el aliciente de que ambos se llamaban Joseph y Mary (José y María), había consolidado incluso la imagen que ambos ofrecían ante aquella comunidad, siendo el agrado y el aprecio de todos. Era lo que ambos querían, en el fondo: tanto Mary como él habían buscado ansiosamente durante años poder encajar y ser aceptados dentro de la congregación.

Joseph creía haber amado a Mary muchas ocasiones en su pasado. Amó, sobre todo, la mirada firme de Mary, silenciosa y afilada como cuchillos. Capaz de abrirle en canal y sacar todo de él, cada pensamiento y sensación, cada palabra trémula no dicha entre sus labios.

Mary era capaz de sonsacarle todo y más desde el maldito principio.

Justamente, desde el día en que se conocieron.

Volver atrás, en el momento justo en que ambos compartieron su primer momento juntos, era regresar al año 1994. Después de lo ocurrido con su padre y su huida en el bosque de Dover, Joseph estuvo desaparecido hasta el día siguiente. Fue encontrado por los propios miembros de la comunidad. Ni siquiera se habían atrevido a llamar a la policía. Todos, prácticamente todos los miembros de la comunidad, sabían que Joseph era víctima de la disciplina violenta dirigida por su padre. Pero, como era el diácono de la comunidad, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar los métodos de enseñanza que usaba con su hijo. La letra, con sangre, entra. Y en la comunidad cerrada de Dover, nunca se había visto mal que un padre golpease a sus hijos.

Para sorpresa de Joseph, su padre no volvió a ponerle la mano encima después de eso. Este se había limitado a ignorar a Joseph por completo.

Días más tarde, Joseph tuvo que abandonar el hogar. Su salud había comenzado a deteriorarse a pasos agigantados: pasaba el tiempo encerrado en su habitación, acostado en la cama, sin probar apenas alimento. El ambiente se había tornado irrespirable.

Como última medida, su madre lo llevó a espaldas de su marido hasta Maple Bay. Allí vivía el pastor Nick, que era primo de su madre. Este aceptó hacerse cargo de Joseph durante una temporada.

El padre de Joseph no estuvo en principio de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por su mujer, pero terminó aceptándolo, más por limpiar su imagen que por el propio bienestar de Joseph.

Y fue en Maple Bay donde Joseph conoció a Mary.

Sólo transcurrieron un par de semanas para que Joseph mostrara signos de mejoría viviendo en Maple Bay. Poco a poco, Joseph sintió capaz de hacer una vida diaria normal, formando parte de la comunidad cristiana de aquella hermosa ciudad costera. La comunidad lo acogió con los brazos abiertos y Joseph cayó enseguida en gracia con cada uno de los miembros; era un niño encantador, inteligente y sumamente educado al modo de la vieja escuela. Nadie se cuestionaba su llegada a Maple Bay, así que Joseph no tenía por qué preocuparse.

A pesar de ser un niño encantador, le costaba horrores sentir complicidad con alguien y darse a conocer plenamente. Cuando alguien avanzaba un poco con él, Joseph se cerraba en banda. Le asustaba tener amistades y que estas supieran de sus  _enfermizas y poco morales inclinaciones_.

Joseph evitaba demostrar ese  _monstruo_  que había en él. Aquel mismo que su padre detestaba.

Por aquel entonces ya había cumplido los trece años de edad. Mary, en cambio, tenía diecisiete.

Una tarde, Joseph había tenido que subir al campanario de la iglesia cargado de utensilios de limpieza; un cubo cargado con agua, trapos, una escoba y una fregona. El pastor Nick le había pedido limpiar el campanario. A él no le importaba ayudar, así que lo hizo sin poner queja alguna. Realmente le gustaba vivir allí. Limpiaría mil y un campanarios si con ello podía evitar su regreso a Dover.

La Iglesia Evangelista de Maple Bay era un edificio de ladrillo anaranjado quemado a diferencia de la prestica blancura de la Iglesia de Dover. Contaba con un campanario tradicional; no obstante, este poseía una balaustrada hermosa por la que se podían acceder a unas vistas impresionantes hacia el mar.

Joseph amaba la grandiosidad del mar y el formidable misterio que encerraba. Amaba las criaturas del mar, las que veía, y las que sólo se podía imaginar. Cuando llegó a Maple Bay, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue ir hasta la orilla, dejando que sus pies se mojasen, saboreando dicha sensación de libertad.

Pues sí, hay libertad con sólo tocar el mar.

El mar le proporcionaba el tiempo silente para pensar. Además, le daba la sensación del agua y de su movimiento y los colores que jugueteaban sobre esta. Traía el cielo y las nubes; la luz del sol y de la luna que espejeaban a lo largo de la costa como un cristal codiciosamente caro. El mar también traía sus peligros. El peligro de las mareas, de los vientos y de las criaturas del mar. No obstante, el peligro acentuaba la vigilancia. El peligro creaba la situación en la cual el hombre podía demostrar su valor.

Joseph fue aprendiendo las características de las mareas y corrientes, memorizar distancias o los vientos favorables. También aprendió la posición de las estrellas que brillaban sobre su cabeza, considerándolas una bendición al mirar la noche, y saber que las estrellas lo acompañarían durante todas las etapas de su vida.

Amaba el mar, sin duda. Pero amaba aún más el hecho de saber que siempre lo encontraría en cualquier dirección en que se encaminara. Esto le producía una extraña sensación de seguridad, puesto que ese mar era una especie de padre protector que nunca había tenido, y al que siempre podía recurrir en caso de apuro. Cuando nadaba en el mar y miraba hacia tierra firme ―aquel gigantesco territorio sin límites lleno de valores morales, desencantos y dolor― le producía un profundo desasosiego, probablemente un tanto infantil para quien no compartiera temores, pero al que le resultaba difícil enfrentarse.

Los cabellos rubios de Joseph estaban totalmente desordenados por la fuerza del viento de fuera, especialmente por estar la iglesia a poca distancia de la costa. Joseph vestía un pantalón corto azul marino y una camisa blanca, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Al principio, Joseph pensó que estaba solo en el campanario, hasta que vio una figura fumando contra la barandilla de la balaustrada.

Dicha figura estaba sentada con las piernas colgando por fuera de la balaustrada. A una considerable altura del suelo.

Todo lo que llevaba Joseph cargando cayó ruidosamente contra el suelo del susto. Temía por la vida de aquella persona, la cual podría perder el equilibrio y caerse desde tan alto.

El cubo de agua había volcado y el agua corría libremente por las baldosas de piedra.

El sonido del golpe llamó la atención de la figura que había dejado de tararear el estribillo de una canción pegadiza. Era una de las chicas que pertenecían a la congregación. Ni más ni menos que la hija de uno de los ministros que trabajaban para el pastor Nick.

—Tranquilo, rubito, no es mi intención suicidarme. Así que ya puedes largarte y dejarme en paz.

—Yo… —Joseph balbuceó—. El pastor Nick quiere que limpie el campanario.

La chica esbozó un gruñido de profunda molestia.

—En cuanto me termine el cigarrillo me iré y podrás limpiar toda la mierda que te apetezca, Cenicienta.

Ella era Mary Sullivan.

Aprovechando el lío, Mary se volvió y lo observó sin discreción con aquellos ojos afilados, directos. Mary tenía unos ojos castaños penetrantes y también fríos, de una inteligencia instintiva, pero de un matiz un tanto intimidante. Ese tipo de mirada estaba hecha para minar la confianza de cualquiera.

Mary sonrió como si de repente llegara a algún tipo de conclusión mental. Tal vez lo encontraba infantil o estúpido. Dicho pensamiento incomodó a Joseph lo suficiente como para dejar de mirarla.

Joseph se arrodilló aprisa para recoger las cosas aún tiradas en el suelo e inconscientemente se echó los mechones de pelo rubios que caían sobre sus ojos hacia atrás, con la mano libre. Fue en ese momento que, al volver a alzar la mirada, vio que Mary seguía observándolo en silencio, pero esta vez sentada de frente, con los pies de nuevo dentro del campanario. Entre unos de sus delgados dedos pendía un cigarrillo encendido a medio fumar. Su postura era orgullosa. Firme.

Mary Sullivan se podía describir como una joven atractiva. Delgada y alta. Mary era un par de centímetros más alta que él debido a la edad. Joseph por aquel entonces no había pegado el último estirón.

Se fijó en la piel de Mary, un tanto pálida a pesar de vivir en una zona costera. Tal vez sus padres no la dejaban ir a la playa, hecho que no extrañaba a Joseph en absoluto sabiendo lo conservadoras que eran las familias evangelistas de la zona. Por otro lado, el pelo de Mary era de color castaño desvaído, claro, y lo llevaba sujeto en una trenza que se deslizaba por delante de uno de sus hombros con un par de mechones cayendo sueltos alrededor, que ondeaban en el aire movidos por los caprichos de la brisa.

Joseph miró las piernas de Mary; largas y perfectas. Llevaba puesto un vestido sobrio de cuadros que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

Después levantó los ojos encontrando los de ella. Joseph enrojeció de vergüenza al pensar que lo había pillado mirando esas bonitas piernas. Dio un dubitativo paso hacia adelante, estudiándola. Soportó sintiéndose muy avergonzado el escrutinio de la chica, aceptando la inspección de esa fría e incluso altanera confianza de parte de ella.

Desde su llegada a Maple Bay, Joseph no había intercambiado ni una sola palabra con Mary hasta entonces. Sin embargo, era conocedor de las cosas que decían sobre ella los propios miembros de la comunidad evangélica.

Mary era una adolescente problemática y con una infancia complicada, no mucho mejor que la suya. Sus padres eran muy conservadores e intentaban "enderezarla" a fin de convertirla en una chica "de provecho", pero Mary estaba siendo difícil de dominar. Al menos, el señor Sullivan no golpeaba a su única hija. Los adultos solían castigarla con frecuencia; tanto en su hogar, como en la iglesia o en el colegio religioso, pero nada parecía sublevar del todo su actitud rebelde.

Mary era la típica chica que se llevaba el mundo por delante. Era espontánea; todo lo que la molestaba lo reflejaba ella con rabia. Y a Joseph le gustaba la rabia porque siempre había sido su fuerza motriz. Ese vigor que movía al  _monstruo_  que aullaba en sus venas.

A su manera, Mary destacaba por no ser como el resto de las chicas de la congregación. No era sumisa ni delicada. Más bien se definía por su fuerte carácter y, en cierto modo, por su actitud masculina. Mary Sullivan era desinhibida, despreocupada y mal adiestrada. Había aprendido demasiado pronto sobre la vida y la naturaleza humana.

Ella representaba todo lo que el cándido Joseph no era.

Mary se fijó sin ocultarlo en la destacada anisocoria de los ojos azules, muy pálidos, de Joseph, sobre todo por la forma en que los estudió con el ceño fruncido. No obstante, Mary no hizo comentarios al respecto, hecho que agradeció encarecidamente. Joseph recordó cómo su padre le había dicho que aquella "enfermedad" en sus ojos se debía a que poesía un alma pecadora. Lejos de sus pensamientos, Mary volvió a esbozar una leve aunque divertida sonrisa. Joseph se sonrojó de nuevo sin darse cuenta de que seguía agachado en el suelo durante algunos minutos, hecho un completo idiota. Ella dejó escapar una leve risotada en respuesta. Dio un par de caladas más al cigarrillo, lo tiró más allá de la balaustrada, y después bajó de un salto.

—Ven aquí. —Mary hizo un corto ademán con la cabeza para que se acercara.

Entre vergonzoso e ingenuo, Joseph se acercó hasta ponerse al lado de la chica, pero a una distancia prudente y respetuosa. Mary fue quien se pegó a su lado y cerró los ojos, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante contra la balaustrada. Abrió un poco uno de sus ojos que miró a Joseph de reojo.

—Venga, vamos, haz lo mismo que yo —le incitó—. Es la mejor sensación del mundo. Es como si estuvieras a punto de caer pero sabes que algo seguro te retiene.

Joseph asintió nervioso ante la petición de la chica mayor. Dejó que su estómago se apoyara contra el borde de la balaustrada, inclinándose y perdiendo estabilidad con ello, para finalmente cerrar los ojos.

Y… ¡Dios Bendito! Realmente se sentía bien. Como si sintiera esa especie de ralentí que sienten los suicidas antes de lanzarse al vacío y darse de bruces contra el suelo.

Joseph disfrutó de dicha sensación de soledad y quietud, del curioso sentimiento de libertad que le proporcionaba estar desde tan alto. Debajo de ellos se extendía Maple Bay. El aire tenía ya un matiz veraniego y los barcos en el puerto relucían con las velas plegadas, infladas al viento. Eran pocos los visitantes que iban por el paseo marítimo. Salvo esos atractivos y jóvenes pescadores que habían atrapado la atención de Joseph en más de una ocasión, y que dedicaban buena parte del tiempo trabajando en la costa. Algunas gaviotas volaban con sus alas extendidas, aprovechando las bolsas de aire caliente para elevarse hacia los cielos como si flotaran milagrosamente.

—Los chicos de la congregación te han puesto un apodo —dijo Mary de pronto, despertándolo de su agradable ensimismamiento.

Ella se dejó de apoyar en la barandilla y Joseph hizo lo mismo. Mary se le quedó mirando como esperando que él reaccionara en algún momento. Joseph se encogió de hombros sin poder ocultar su recién nacido nerviosismo. No lo quería saber.

A pesar de todos estos meses, no había conseguido hacer ningún amigo. En verdad, nadie sabía la causa por lo que estaba viviendo en Maple Bay. Nadie sabía el motivo por el cual su padre se había enfadado con él, ni siquiera el pastor Nick. Si alguien lo supiera, ¿qué podía hacer? Él no podría… no sabría…

—Te llaman  _el Fantasma de Dover_  —añadió ella, esta vez escrutándolo directamente a los ojos—. Dicen que estás loco o… tal vez poseído por el diablo, ya sabes. Que te escapaste de casa y estuviste perdido en ese bosque maldito durante días.

Para esta ocasión Joseph negó enérgico con la cabeza.

—¡No!, ¡no fue así! —Joseph saltó angustiado. Respiró hondo un par de veces para calmar sus nervios y añadió—: Al menos… no como ellos dicen.

—Lo sé, básicamente son unos gilipollas. A mí me llaman  _Bloodymary_. Ni se te ocurra preguntarme el motivo porque no te lo diré.

La voz de Mary, grave y un poco ronca para una chica, sonó aguda, crispada. Joseph bajó la mirada. Se sentía nervioso y había empalidecido como una hoja de papel. Realmente tenía miedo de los chismes que hablaban sobre él. No quería que su estancia en Maple Bay se convirtiera en un auténtico infierno.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, es que…, bueno, solo que me incomoda un poco las alturas —mintió Joseph. Después rezaría un par de  _padrenuestros_  por haberlo hecho. Esbozó una sonrisa ligera y despreocupada como diciendo «Bah, no es nada», pero tenía los labios pálidos y apretados con fuerza.

—Ya, claro.

Mary volvió a mirar al frente y, sin avisar, tomó impulso y se sentó de nuevo en la balaustrada ante la mirada atónita de Joseph. Luego rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, de donde sacó una cajetilla de tabaco y un encendedor. Se encendió otro cigarrillo en silencio y con la primera exhalación de humo, Mary cerró los ojos. Tenía unas pestañas oscuras y espesas, como la de las chicas de los anuncios. A Joseph le fascinaban las pestañas negras. Y no porque fueran graciosas o llamativas, sino porque eran radicalmente distintas de sus propias pestañas; tan finas, largas y rubias. Dependiendo de la inclinación de la luz, los párpados de Joseph parecían desnudos como los de un reptil.

—¿Acaso no tienes miedo de estar ahí sentada? Será mejor que te bajes ya de ahí, Mary.

—Por supuesto tengo miedo de caerme, Joseph Christiansen. —Mary respondió, acentuando y alargando su nombre para sacarlo de quicio. Dio una calada al cigarrillo y acto después le dio varios toques para deshacerse de la ceniza, la cual flotó en el aire junto a la brisa.

Mary siguió fumando en silencio y mirando distraída hacia la línea del mar que dividía el horizonte en dos proporciones diferentes de azul. Luego comenzó a columpiar sus piernas en el aire. Daba la impresión de que en algún momento iba a perder el equilibrio y caería campanario abajo.

—No lo entiendo. —Joseph evitó la tentación de asirla fuerte por el brazo para proporcionar algo de estabilidad al cuerpo de aquella chica atrevida—. ¿Por qué harías algo que te asusta?

Mary abrió los ojos y miró la forma con que Joseph había entrelazado sus dedos. Tal vez adivinó que aquel gesto lo hacía Joseph cuando se sentía muy nervioso. Joseph quedó atrapado en esa mirada indulgente y un poco burlona que le hacía sentirse como un juguete que se toma de cualquier estantería al pasar.

—Para empezar, pensé que si volvía a sentarme de esta forma era muy probable que tú me tomaras de la mano y me lo prohibieras.

Joseph sintió que le ardían las mejillas y las orejas. Hizo ademán de apartarse, tímidamente mientras María seguía observándolo con esa media sonrisa pintada en los labios. Joseph se limitó a carraspear.

—¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad no tienes miedo?

—Oh, claro que tengo miedo. —Mary dio una honda calada al cigarrillo, esta vez mirando al frente, clavando sus ojos castaños en el horizonte. Los mechones desprendidos de su trenza se movían con la brisa—. Pero pienso que la mejor manera de superar un temor es haciendo justamente lo que temes.

Joseph la miró de reojo, optando por deslizar sus ojos extraños al mismo punto donde miraba Mary. El mar. Fue Mary quien rompió el silencio entre los dos:

—Bueno,  _fantasma de Dover_ , imagino que tú no tienes ese tipo de problemas, ¿no?

«Más de los que te imaginas», se dijo Joseph. Sin embargo, mantuvo la boca cerrada; siempre era lo mejor.

Si fuera tan fácil, Joseph haría justamente eso: enfrentarse a sus miedos. Pero lo único que sabía era huir de ellos. Huir como una salvaje bestia herida de muerte.

Huir y sólo huir.

Mary inhaló un par de caladas más a su cigarrillo.

—Siempre he pensado lo mismo —dijo ella, con la mirada todavía perdida a lo lejos.

—¿Acerca de qué?

Mary frunció el ceño en la siguiente calada de humo, con decisión, como si así pudiera prevenir algún tipo de catástrofe.

—Acerca del miedo —dijo Mary, finalmente.

Joseph la contemplaba admirado. Otra vez Mary lo ha hecho, se dijo, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir con esto, pero sentía lo cómodo que estaba en compañía de aquella adolescente, según todos, problemática. Mary parecía llegar fácilmente al meollo de las cosas. O, por lo menos, a lo que a Joseph le parecía la verdad de las cosas. En cualquier caso, le estaba empezando a gustar su forma de ser.

—¿En serio? —Joseph vaciló, esbozando una media sonrisa. Había apoyado sus brazos sobre la balaustrada, al lado de Mary. Se inclinó un poco y miró hacia la plaza que se extendía abajo—. Pues no parece que te asustes con facilidad.

—Todos tenemos miedo de algo —aseguró ella. Con esa determinada convicción más digna de una mujer adulta que de una mera adolescente.

Al ver que Mary apretaba los labios, Joseph se preguntó qué se sentiría al besarla. Tal vez, fijarse en una chica sería la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

En ese mismo instante, como una corriente que marcha inminente hacia la desembocadura en el mar, pensó en Samuel. Su compañero. Aquel con quien se había besado a escondidas, tras la iglesia, y habían sido pillados por el padre de Joseph.

Joseph no había besado nunca a nadie; aquel había sido su maldito primer beso. Samuel y Joseph se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón. Eran muy amigos: solían jugar, ir juntos a la escuela religiosa y al coro de la iglesia. Joseph siempre le había gustado estar con Samuel y disfrutaba de su compañía. Sin embargo, aquel día algo había cambiado entre ellos. Había en los ojos oscuros de Samuel el mismo interés en sus ojos que seguramente había en los suyos. Había algo extraño entre ellos. Algo que Joseph no definía, pero sí quería entender.

Nacido de una curiosidad espontánea, ambos se habían besado.

Ahora, Joseph sólo podía lamentarse de aquel instante. Si ellos no se hubieran besado, su padre no los habría descubierto y ninguno de los dos habría sufrido las consecuencias de aquel acto inocente.

Aún se sentía culpable. Muy culpable.

Joseph ni siquiera sabía qué había sido de Samuel después de aquello. Como si hubiera sido borrado de un soplo de su vida. Sólo podía rezar por él; por que estuviera bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te da miedo? —preguntó Mary, despertándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Los relámpagos?, ¿los tiburones?

—Los tiburones no son tan agresivos como los pintan—aseguró Joseph, sin pensarlo. Si de algo sabía lo suficiente era de fauna marina. Había devorado un sinfín de libros sobre el tema en la biblioteca desde que había aterrizado a Maple Bay. Su atracción por el mar había aumentado vertiginosamente desde su llegada—. Prefiero nadar con un tiburón que con un delfín o un atún merodeando cerca.

Joseph intentó parecer despreocupado. Se encogió de hombros.

—Me dan miedo otras cosas…, no sé —añadió Joseph—. Cosas más simples.

_Como, por ejemplo ser un chico que se siente atraído por otros chicos en lugar de chicas._

Mary agachó la mirada para observarlo, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Tú? ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien que ha estado varios días perdido en Noanet Woodlands pueda sentir miedo de cosas más…  _simples_?

—No estuve varios días. Sólo fue una noche. Me encontraron a la mañana siguiente —corrigió Joseph.

—Da igual. —Mary tiró de golpe el cigarrillo y bajó de la balaustrada ante los atentos ojos de Joseph, situándose de pie a su lado—. He oído las cosas que han pasado en ese sitio y visto de lejos cómo es ese bosque. Yo me mearía encima si tuviese que estar ahí sola y a oscuras por sólo cinco malditos minutos.

—No me refiero a eso, de todos modos.

—¿A qué te refieres entonces? —insistió Mary.

—Bueno… —Joseph suspiró—. Creo que me da miedo desagradar a los demás.

Mary sacudió la cabeza, esbozando una risa franca y cálida.

—Así que no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

—¿Ni idea de qué?

—Hablo de ti, tonto. Las adolescentes de la congregación te pusieron la mejor nota.

—¿La mejor nota?

—Sí. Ya sabes, en la puntuación de chicos con los que vale la pena salir —explicó ella—. Aunque muchas se lamentan de que aún seas un crío de trece años. Posiblemente se peguen a ti como moscas a la mierda en cuando tengas un par de años más.

Joseph seguía sin entender, así que Mary suspiró condescendiente y le dio una pequeña lección: dibujó en el aire cada letra con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. El más cercano a Joseph.

—Es una escala como la que se usa en el colegio para puntuar los exámenes. Va de la A a la E.

Joseph asintió.

—La A es un aprobado, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí. Una A significa que eres un chico al nivel de Brad Pitt en  _Entrevista con el Vampiro_ o en _Leyendas de Pasión_.

Joseph no entendía de qué diablos hablaba Mary, pero se limitó a asentir como si supiera.

—La B significa que estás bien. Una C significa que eres del montón.

—¿Hasta dónde dices que llegaba?

—Hasta la E —repitió Mary—. Una E significa que eres más feo que una blasfemia.

Ambos carcajearon.

—Y la D es un suspenso, también —sugirió Joseph.

—Sí, la D significa que eres un capullo. Pero no te preocupes, porque según ellas eres una total A.

Joseph optó por no preguntar más sobre eso. No sabía si Mary se estaba burlando de él o no.

—¿Por qué te resulta gracioso?

—Porque en realidad ni siquiera pretendes agradarlas, Joseph. No parece importarte mucho las chicas de la congregación a diferencia del resto de los chicos. ¿No te gusta ninguna… o es que ya tienes una novia en Dover?

—No, no tengo novia. ¿Debería pretenderlo?

Mary lo miró atentamente. Le acercó el rostro; estaban tan juntos que sus narices casi se tocaban.

—¿Pretender el qué? —murmuró Mary.

Joseph suspiró hondo. Mary era realmente una chica atípica. Podía oler el aroma almizclado de su perfume mezclado con el fuerte olor a tabaco y la suavidad de su respiración rozar su rostro. Joseph tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no apartar la cara; no permitiría que Mary lo tomase por un niño pequeño. Y entonces volvió a suceder: en cuanto Joseph abrió la boca, sus palabras quedaron atrapadas. No podía decirle la verdad a aquella chica, por mucho que le llamara la atención. Esa indecisión por parte de Joseph hizo que la sonrisa de Mary se transformara en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Te ha comida la lengua el gato o qué? —murmuró de nuevo y añadió—: Oye, tienes unos ojos muy extraños, Joseph. Es como si tuvieras una pupila más grande que la otra a lo David Bowie. ¿Están todo el tiempo así?

«Respira», se dijo Joseph. «Respira y dilo despacio.»

—S-sí. Se…, se llama anisocoria —balbuceó, como un idiota—. No es nada contagioso, es… es sólo algo hereditario, es decir, se nace con ello.

—Imagino que tu padre te decía que eso era una manifestación de un alma impura o alguna mierda parecida, ¿no es así?

Joseph asintió sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Lo menos que quería hacer era hablar sobre su padre y lo que este pensaba de él.

—¿Por qué…?, ¿por qué lo sabes?

—Porque mi madre siempre me anda diciendo algo parecido sobre mis pechos –dijo sin miramientos. Joseph evito mirar por todos los medios al  _motivo_  aludido por Mary—. Ella dice que todo lo exuberante y diferente en el físico de una persona es síntoma de tener un alma inclinada hacia el pecado. Eres el hijo de un diácono, al fin y al cabo. No me extrañaría que él te comiera la cabeza diciéndote cosas así sobre tus ojos.

Mary suspiró.

—Escucha, Joseph. Tengo la sensación de que huiste de casa por tener un encontronazo fuerte con tu padre. Y que estás aquí por ese mismo motivo. —Mary, sin duda, intuía demasiado bien para el colmo de Joseph—. Mi padre no es diácono, pero es como si lo fuera. Y mi madre es la típica loca devota que reprocha todo el tiempo mi conducta. Se creen con derecho a criticar a los demás, condenando a cualquiera por sus horribles pecados. Y en casa son de lo peor. Los dos me producen náuseas. Me dan asco.

Tras decir aquello, Mary esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—De todos modos, no me importaría si me contagiaras de algo así. Entonces, ¿pretender el qué, Joseph?

—Pues…, pues pretender agradar a las demás chicas de la congregación.

Joseph se estremeció al ver que la primera palabra le había salido quebrada, pero al parecer Mary no se había dado cuenta. Agradeció también el hecho de que ella dejara de hablar sobre sus ojos.

—No deberías hacer eso —le susurró—. ¿Y quieres saber por qué?

Joseph asintió con la cabeza. No se atrevía a decir nada.

—Porque si te viera intentando agradar a esas niñatas estúpidas de la congregación, dejarías de gustarme.

Mary se inclinó hacia él. Joseph, alarmado, creyó por un momento que Mary iba a darle un beso en los labios, pero en lugar de eso le besó en la mejilla, con mucha dulzura, para después marcharse sin despedirse de él.

De vuelta al presente, Joseph observó a Mary entre el resto de la multitud que poblaba la iglesia. Una Mary de mayor edad, pero que seguía siendo la misma que la que conoció el primer día. La misma mirada fría y puntiaguda que lo miraba como si esperase algún tipo de reacción por su parte, y que Joseph no sabía cómo descifrar, como si con eso pudiera intimidarle.

Con Joseph este método de Mary ya no funcionaba, sin embargo. Joseph había aprendido que todos los seres humanos eran precisamente eso: humanos. Y todos compartían las mismas cualidades despreciables que los demás. Las personas eran únicas y diferentes entre ellas, pero no tanto como se intentaba mostrar en cuento maniqueos, en donde hay buenos demasiado buenos y malos que son lo peor. El mundo no era un cuento compuesto por claros y oscuros diferenciados, sino más bien una escala prolongada de grises.

Mary no era la mala, ni Joseph el bueno, o viceversa.  _Eran_   _humanos_ , con sus pros y contras a la par. Y eran infelices. Tan infelices como lo habían sido siempre, antes de casarse. O, incluso, mucho antes de eso.

Su esposa estaba sentada con el resto de mujeres de la congregación. Cada una con su progenie a su lado. Mujeres con caras sobrias y carentes de emociones; mujeres que al igual que Mary ocultaban sus emociones tras enormes muros por el bien de sus familias y de ellas mismas. Frías como el hielo, como moldeadas por un material más duro que la piedra.

Joseph suspiró de nuevo en un intento por enterrar esa profunda sensación de amargura y culpa. Subió los cinco escalones que daban hacia el altar.

Ahí era donde se encontraba Joseph, en una iglesia diferente, pero muy semejante a la que acudió durante su infancia en Dover. Era difícil pensar ahora en su antiguo yo; en ese Joseph niño que derrochaba anhelos, sueños. Quien compartía un fuerte sentido de la compasión, la caridad y el amor más sincero imaginable.

Giró y observó a los feligreses de a pie que se sentaban más allá de la élite. Desde los bancos en los que se encontraban sentados, algunos contemplaban la majestuosidad de la construcción mientras que otros tan sólo pasaban el rato hablando entre murmullos antes de que se iniciara la misa del domingo.

La claridad que entraba por las enormes ventanas con vidrieras parecía convertir el interior en hálitos coloridos de fuego, lo que hizo a Joseph temer falsamente por la subsistencia de los feligreses acomodados en el interior de la nave.

Tomó airé y, con una sonrisa encantadora ―falsa y forzada a juicio de Mary―, Joseph dio paso a la misa de la mañana.

Parece que tener treinta y seis años no había servido de mucho para hacerle cambiar.

 

 

**_· ·_ † · _·_**

 

 

Tenía que hacer este fic. No tengo más explicaciones. También sé que el fandom ya de este juego está prácticamente muerto (e inexistente en el español), pero tenía que hacer este fic sin importarme si alguien llega a leerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. En primer lugar porque no me gustó en absoluto la poca pericia de los creadores de este juego a la hora de plantear la historia de Joseph y Mary. Está inacabada; es vacía, incoherente en algunas partes y tratada sin respeto. Y con un final mal escrito, rápido y ennegrecido por las estupideces narradas en el Cult Ending. Creo que sobraban los fantasmas, las sectas y demás para explicar la actitud de Joseph y su homosexualidad.

Siempre he pensado en los mecanismos que tenemos para convivir con los miedos, para darles salida, para irlos elaborando. Si una persona no puede expresar sus miedos, si no los puede transformar, no los podrá mover, controlar ni dominar, y es ahí cuando  _puede hacerse daño a sí misma y dañar a otras personas._  En mi opinión, este es el caso de Joseph y el de muchísima gente que ha tenido que vivir por unas circunstancias parecidas. Por eso, quiero reflejarlo aquí. No podemos juzgar a alguien por  _"algo"_  que hace mal y denigrarlo. No vivimos en la puta Edad Media, señores.

Para este fic he empleado la figura del **Fantasma de Dover (The Dover Ghost)**  como una  **alegoría**  y no como un hecho o un ser: es decir, lo uso como la representación simbólica del pecado en la vida de Joseph y que, en el fondo, forma parte de Joseph en sí: su homosexualidad, su lucha contra el pecado, sus sentimientos por Robert, su adulterio, sus miedos... Todo ello visto por él como un  **monstruo** :El lado emocional, instintivo y sexual que Joseph intenta esconder tras su impecable fachada de hombre perfecto.

Recuerdo de nuevo que este fic es un  **ROSEPH CÉNTRICO**  ( **Robert &Joseph**, mi OTP del juego junto con CraigDadsona). En menor medida, este fic contendrá otros dos pairings importantes:  **Craig &Dadsona **y  **Damien &Hugo**.

La historia se desarrollará a partir del  **Good Ending de Robert,**  en donde este acaba bien con Dadsona. La historia se irá elaborando a partir de ahí, por lo que en este fic habrán dósis de  **Robert &Dadsona **(no me gusta este pairing, pero me gustan los retos xD). También escribiré sobre  **hechos pasados sobre la vida de Joseph** , por lo que habrá también  **Past!Joseph &Mary**.

Por otro lado, tengo que avisar aquí de que este va a ser un fic estilo  **SLOW BURN** , es decir, un fic largo y en el que los acontecimientos irán sucediéndose despacio. Así que si alguno busca únicamente sexo rápido, también le pido que deje de leer. Mi intención es elaborar un fic que ahonde más en las emociones, en las acciones y reacciones de los personajes. El sexo aquí es algo secundario; una consecuencia.

Otros avisos para finalizar: Este fic es un  **MATURE,**  por lo que contendrá escenas de  **violencia, palabras malsonantes, profundidad argumental, sexo**  y demás cosas malas que gente demasiado joven no debería aún leer ;).

Y, por supuesto, los comentarios agradables y/o constructivos siempre serán bien recibidos.

¡Gracias por leer!

**. . . .**


End file.
